


Here We Go Again

by MycenaeanMoniker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycenaeanMoniker/pseuds/MycenaeanMoniker
Summary: With the Galra Empire defeated, the Paladins of Voltron return home to Earth, hoping to live out the rest of their lives free from constant war. But when a radical Galra terror group splintered from the old empire starts attacking civilians, Voltron must answer the call.





	1. Voltron Returns, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is consistent with canon up to the end of season 6 and then assumes a defeat of the Galra Empire without major character deaths, and Shiro’s clone body accepts his spirit.

The fight never really could be over, could it?

The Galra Empire had fallen, yes, but with its dying throes it shattered, like a wineglass on the floor, into numerous factions. Each more dangerous than the last, the groups had the nerve to call themselves “freedom fighters”—code for terrorists. Some shards echoed remnants of the Galra Empire, but others reigned lawless and chaotic over their small territories. The only saving grace was that the factions were uncooperative; alliance was unlikely between any major powers. They fought each other just as much as they did Voltron.

And yes, they did fight Voltron, because yes, Voltron returned.

 

Allura approached Lance first. He was with his family, getting used to living outside of the constant threat of danger. She hated to make him pay yet more for the war effort—but it had to be done.

When she approached his house, she didn’t quite know what to do. She attempted a “knock,” and it must have worked because a familiar voice shouted “Coming!” from inside. Allura heard a thud and hurried footsteps, and the door flew open.

Lance looked…different. Healthier. Slightly tanner, maybe. His forehead was wet from the heat and his eyes widened as he saw Allura.

“Allura! What are you…why are you here?” he stammered.

“I, uh—”

“Oh, right, come in! It’s really hot out today, although, honestly, it’s probably not much cooler inside, I’ve been suffocating for hours. It’s also super messy in here, wow, sorry, I promise it’s not always like this, it’s just, we weren’t expecting guests anytime soon,” Lance rambled on as he led Allura through the kitchen and into the living room.

“And my nephew ran out without cleaning up after himself, typical, so, uh…” His voice trailed off. Silence hung over the pair like an awkward blanket. Lance cleared his throat. “What are you doing here?”

Allura braced herself. There was no easy way to say it.

“Last Thursday, there was an attack,” she started. Judging Lance’s expression, she took a breath and continued. “By a radical Galra terror group splintered from the empire.”

Lance’s eyes closed as her words sank in.

“Was anyone hurt?” he asked. His voice came out raspier than he intended.

“53 are confirmed dead. All of them civilians.” 

Lance sat down on the couch. He cradled his head in his hands, bent forward like he couldn’t find the strength to hold the weight of his own head. His words were muffled when he said, “I thought the war was supposed to be over.”

There was nothing Allura could say. Lance had summed it up perfectly. Yet she couldn’t help but wonder, was it her negligence that had allowed this to happen? Her naïve belief in lasting peace that blinded her to reality? She should have known, after all, that peace is short and fragile, that it breaks with just a word, that it never lasts long enough for her to let her guard down. 

But she had. And 53 innocents were dead because of it.

All she said was, “They need Voltron.”

Lance knew what she was asking.

“I’m not a Paladin anymore, Allura. You know that. I gave that up eight months ago. We all did,” he huffed. “Find someone else.”

“There is no someone else. Voltron needs you. I need you. Lance, please,” Allura pressed. Still, Lance shook his head.

Allura’s voice dropped to barely above a whisper. “How many more must die before you understand?”

It wasn’t fair for her to say that, she knew. But she needed him. Lance squeezed his head between his hands.

“Take as long as you need,” Allura said.

Lance swallowed. “Just two days, to say goodbye.”

“Of course.”

Allura let herself out.

 

When Allura showed up at Lance’s house two days later, his whole family was there to see him off, meaning parents, grandparents, siblings, a sister-in-law, a niece, and a nephew—they totaled twelve, including himself. 

Needless to say, the celebration was lively.

Lance’s abuela cooked for everyone, with help from Lisa and “help” from Sylvia and Nadia, her and Luis’s kids, which was mostly sticking their fingers in everything and taste-testing. By three in the afternoon, when Allura came by, there was enough to feed a whole village, from ham croquetas to corn frituras to beef empanadas and, of course, abuela’s famous garlic knots. 

This time, when Allura knocked, the door blew open at once. Looking up at her were a young boy and a younger girl.

“Who are you?” asked the girl.

“Are you Lance’s girlfriend?” asked the boy.

“Oh, uh, no, I’m just—” Allura started.

Another head appeared in the doorway.

“Sylvia, Nadia, don’t harass our guest. Shoo.”

The kids scampered off, leaving Allura facing a girl with hair and skin like Lance’s. She stuck her hand out for Allura to shake.

“Sorry about that. I’m Rachel, Lance’s sister. And you must be Allura?” she said.

Allura smiled and took Rachel’s hand in her own in something reminiscent of a handshake but not quite there. “Yes, that’s right.”

“Here, come in,” Rachel beckoned. “Lance is just finishing up packing, and then we’re having a little goodbye party.”

Allura followed her into the dining room, which smelled like warm bread and spices. The kids, Sylvia and Nadia, were helping abuela set platters of frituras on the table while the adults talked. Everyone turned to watch as Allura walked in. 

“Everyone, this is Allura,” Rachel introduced. The people nodded and most went back to what they had been doing. The tallest member of the family came over.

“I’m Luis, Lance’s brother. He’s said a lot of good things about you,” he said.

“And he often told me how much he missed his family. I can see why,” Allura responded.

Luis smiled at that. “We missed him as well.”

Allura couldn’t meet his eyes. She was taking this man’s brother and sending him into war, where he could get hurt, or captured, or killed and his family would never see him again and it would all be her fault.

Luis seemed to read her mind.

“Lance is stronger than he looks, okay? He’ll make it back to us alive and healthy. I’m sure of it.”

Allura nodded. “Thank you,” she said quietly.

When Lance came down the stairs, the room erupted in cheers. He made an exaggerated bow and said, “Yes, yes, it is I, Lance, the guest of honor!”

The family laughed. 

“Come on, garlic knot me,” he said, opening his mouth and closing his eyes. Sylvia ran over, knot in hand, and held it in front of him. Lance took a bite. After a second of chewing, he hummed his approval. The room clapped.

“Your garlic knots are incredible, as always,” he said to his abuela, who had finished setting up the food.

“Only the best for you, mi nieto,” she said.

“Alright, let’s get this party started!”

 

At five, Allura was stood on the doorstep as Lance said goodbye to the last few family members.

His mom came forward and wrapped him in a tight hug.

“I’ll be waiting for you right here,” she said. Tears were starting to slip down her cheeks.

“I know, I know,” Lance sniffed. “I’ll come back to you. I love you, mom.”

“I love you, too.” She pulled away and took his face in her hands. “Make me proud, son.”

Lance nodded.

Sylvia ran up again, Nadia following close behind.

“You won’t forget about me, right Uncle Lance?”

Lance groaned as he picked up his niece and nephew. “I will never forget about either of you. I promise.”

Sylvia lifted his little finger. “Pinky promise?”

Lance shook it with his own. “Pinky promise.” He turned to Nadia and shook hers as well before setting both of the kids back down.

“Now you two be good for me, alright?”

“Yes, Uncle Lance!”

Lance smiled and waved as he walked towards Allura on the doorstep.

“Are you ready?” she asked.

Lance took a deep breath.

“I’m ready.”


	2. Voltron Returns, Part 2

To be fair to Lance, he only started complaining a mile into the trip.

“Man, how far away did you park?”

Allura frowned. “I didn’t want to attract attention. A Galra shuttle isn’t something most humans are accustomed to seeing, after all.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lance grumbled. “Wait—did you say a Galra shuttle?”

“Yes—”

“Where’d you get a Galra shuttle?” His voice was starting to get shrill.

“Lance, the Blade of Marmora helped us hijack an entire Galra cruiser,” Allura explained.

Lance’s jaw dropped. “That’s so cool! Can it see me right now?”

“Well, yes, but—”

“Wait, I’m not photo ready! Quick, how’s my hair?”

“Lance, it’s only Coran up there right now, and he’s probably busy.”

He paused. 

Allura sighed. “Come on, we’re almost there.”

In a few more minutes they reached the Galra shuttle. Allura opened the door, and her and Lance settled into the first two seats.

“Where to, Princess?”

“We must find the rest of the team. I can assemble an algorithm to find the most likely—”

“Oh, Hunk and Pidge are in Boston,” Lance interrupted. “They launched a tech startup with Matt.”

Allura blinked.

“The three of us had a group chat when we were at the Garrison. We started using it again when we came back, so we could keep in touch.”

“Ah. Well then, to Boston,” Allura said. She turned on the screen, and the shuttle rumbled to life.

 

When they reached Boston, Lance managed to convince Allura that they could park the shuttle in the middle of Franklin Park. It was seven in the evening, so nobody would be in the park, he argued. And if anyone was, it would be too dark to see the ship anyway. His claim held true, save for a few stragglers, but the shuttle was quiet when it touched down and it wasn’t difficult for them to avoid attention.

“See? Told you,” Lance said. Allura just nodded.

They walked for a couple miles, and Lance pointed out some places he recognized to Allura along the way.

“I didn’t realize you were so familiar with this city, Lance,” she said at one point.

“Yeah, well, I came here a few months ago to visit Hunk and Pidge. I…really missed them,” he confessed. “Oh, here we are!”

He was starting to look excited at the prospect of seeing his friends again. They stood in front of a small but elegant storefront with glossy new tech visible through the windows. Lance held the door for Allura, saying, “After you, Princess,” and they walked in.

Immediately, Pidge pounced on Lance.

“Lance! You’re here! Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” She tackled him into a hug and clung onto him like a koala.

“Hey, Pidge! I missed you, too,” he teased.

“Oh, man, Allura’s here too?” Pidge jumped from Lance to Allura.

Soon Hunk was there and greeting them as well. Pidge released Allura so Hunk could wrap his friends in a warm bear hug. “It’s so good to see you guys,” he said. The team had agreed, at some point, that Hunk was the best hugger—a title he held with pride—and Lance felt himself melt into his arms for just a second. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed those hugs.

Hunk let them go, and the group started their catching-up. Pidge looked the same as always, short hair, round glasses, and baggy shorts, and while Hunk looked more muscular, he was smiling as wide as he could.

“Princess, why are you back on Earth? Aren’t you busy doing space stuff?” Pidge asked.

Allura took a deep breath. “Well, yes,” she started hesitantly, “that’s actually why I’m here. There was an attack recently on an Olkari city. Thanks to their engineering skills, it remained intact, but 53 innocents were killed.”

Hunk and Pidge went quiet. 

“But—I thought the Galra Empire was destroyed. Who did it?” Hunk finally asked.

“A Galra terror group. It’s a fragment of the original empire, one of many,” Allura explained.

“Why would they do that? They don’t answer to Zarkon or Lotor. There’s no reason for them to attack people anymore!” Pidge said.

“Pidge, it’s terrorism. There’s no logic to it. Also, the Galra Empire was a total war society. Their culture extends past just one prince or emperor,” Hunk reasoned.

“Actually, that specific attack may have had a reason,” said Allura. “It serves as a show of force—and a recruitment incentive. Seeing that they’re the strongest faction, other, smaller factions will start to join them now.”

Hunk sucked in a breath when he understood. “They’re trying to reunify the empire.”

Allura nodded.

“We can’t let that happen,” Lance said.

Hunk and Pidge knew what he meant, but he said it anyway. “We need Voltron.”

Hunk nodded. “We’re with you,” he said.

“All the way,” Pidge added.

From the back of the room, a voice said, “Good luck.” It took the team a second to realize that Matt was leaning against the counter, watching them. He must have been there the entire time.

“I figured that’s why you came,” he admitted. “Don’t worry, Katie, I’m not mad. I’ll hold down the fort while you’re gone. Just…come back safe, okay?”

Pidge gave a smile and a small nod.

Matt, clearly having to ruin the moment, winked at Allura and said, “See you around, Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’ll have to pry Hunk and Lance’s friendship from my cold, dead hands


End file.
